


Fortune Cookie

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though no one would recognize Vice Foreign Minister Darlian under that disguise, Wufei couldn't understand how someone could miss her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haaramis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haaramis).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta!

"Chinese?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I like Chinese." She grinned and headed to a small table in the corner.

She looked different wearing jeans, a sweatshirt and a cap over her head. Her long hair was hidden under the cap and shorter locks fell around her face. The thick black frame glasses made her look slightly nerdy and even though no one would recognize Vice Foreign Minister Darlian under that disguise, Wufei couldn't understand how someone could miss her eyes.

They ordered as soon as they sat down and the waiter smiled and went away. He didn't ask for Relena's autograph or compliment her beauty and politics. No one approached her to pay respects and the people on the other tables didn't spare them a second glance.

"No one knows who I am, Wufei. You can stop glaring at the room." She had one elbow on the table and was resting her chin in her hand. There was an amused smile on her face.

"Since you refused to bring your usual security detail I'll have to assume that responsibility alone," he explained. They had argued before they left but Relena could be very stubborn and when she refused to do something there was no point in trying to convince her otherwise.

Relena remained quiet for a moment but before Wufei could ask about it she smiled and started telling him about the call she'd had with Heero that morning. As time passed, her posture relaxed and by the time they were done eating she was laughing and licking soy sauce from her fingers.

She looked pretty. Few people knew that Relena didn't need the designer clothes and hairdressers to look perfect. Few had the honor of knowing this Relena, the one who liked to laugh and tease and be silly, the real one.

"Wufei, you do realize this is a date?" Relena asked and then casually had a sip of her coke.

He dropped his fortune cookie on the table.

She laughed and broke her own cookie. "You Gundam pilots can be really thick when you want to. I didn't bring you as security, Wufei. I brought you as my date." She took the fortune out and left it on the table. "I just thought you should know."

Wufei picked up his cookie from the table and broke it. "You could have let me know earlier." He took the fortune out, read it and smiled.

"Why? Are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

He didn't expect those words from Relena but at the same time it fit her. He swallowed. "If you let me."

"I think I might." She smiled at him before picking the long piece of paper from the table and reading her fortune. "You have more work than you can handle. Go take a rest; you deserve it." She laughed. "If it wasn't for the fact that you didn't know this was a date, I might think you fixed this."

"I didn't but you should take the advice." Wufei enjoyed seeing Relena happy and relaxed much more than when she was hunched over a desk or locked in long boring meetings with other politicians. Her work was important but her happiness was even more.

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned before letting them fall back down. "I have to admit I enjoyed this. You should take me out on a date more often, Wufei. I liked this."

Wufei smiled and gave a slight bow with his head. "It'll be my pleasure."

Although he wasn't one to believe in fortune cookies, Wufei folded the fortune and placed inside his wallet. He knew it would come true.

_Good things are on their way._

 

\- The End


End file.
